1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to an elevator door wiper which wipes off the dirt present on an elevator door such as a hall door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when an elevator was operating for a while, this elevator door became immediately dirty. On the other hand, in an elevator installed in a building where entertainment business is conducted, such as a hotel, in order to receive guests with a favorable impression, doors must always be kept free of dirt. Here, in case dirt is attached or present on this type of elevator door, it is necessary to wipe the dirt off. For this reason, sometimes, hotel employees, et al., used to cleanly wipe off the dirt attached on the surface of doors using a piece of soft cloth, etc.
However, conducting a wiping operation for elevator doors up to every nook and corner of doors each time using a piece of cloth, etc., was a considerably complicated matter. Especially in case several elevators were installed, there was a problem in which the wiping operation :required hard labor, and in which it took time.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a door wiper capable of omitting wiping work (e.g. manual work) in which elevator doors are wiped every time by hand with a piece of cloth, etc.
According to the present invention, a door wiper which executes wiping work is constituted by equipping the door with a base plate material installed in a removable fashion on a member facing the surface of an elevator door and a wiping member installed on this base plate material in contact with the surface of the above-mentioned door for wiping dirt off.
When a door is opened and closed, because the wiping member is in contact with the surface of the door, the dirt disposed on this surface is automatically wiped every time the door is opened and closed. When the wiping member becomes dirty by wiping dirt off, the door wiper (e.g., base plate and wiping member) is removed from its facing member, and it is replaced with a new wiping member.
Further and still other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent when the following detailed description is taken in light of the accompanying drawing, in which: